Thierry Vanchure
Thierry Vanchure was a character who first appeared in the twentieth episode of the fourth season of and in the first episode of the first season in . He was once a human living in the 1940s. Marcel found him near death in a war hospital and turned him into a vampire. He was a good musician and Marcel's closest friend and right-hand man. He was sentenced to 100 years in the Garden by Marcel for killing a fellow vampire after being tricked by Klaus. He later formed an alliance with Klaus' sister Rebekah, who wanted to take New Orleans from Klaus and Marcel, but was later killed by Elijah after rejoining with Marcel and attempting to disturb Klaus' peace. Early History In the 1940s, Marcel found Thierry Vanchure during World War II. Thierry was dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. Marcel turned him soon after. He has been loyal to Marcel ever since and became Marcel's closest friend and right-hand man. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Originals, Thierry first appeared as one of Marcel's inner circle members. When Marcel told Klaus that he was now king of New Orleans, and that Klaus was nothing anymore, Klaus retaliated by biting Thierry and infecting him with a hybrid bite as a show of power. Later, in line with Sophie's plan to overthrow Marcel, Klaus healed Thierry to try to gain Marcel's trust. Throughout The Originals Series Personality Little was known about Thierry's personality, but he was seen to be very loyal to Marcel, always helping him out with a task. He seems to respect Marcel, after staking the vampire knowing he had broken the rules and could potentially face death, he didn't attempt to run and took his punishment. He also demonstrated bravery, knowing two Original Vampires were in town, voicing his concerns to Marcel in front of Klaus. Thierry was also truthful and honest, revealing to Marcel that he was in love with a witch, despite the warring between their two species. He also seems to be forgiving, as he did not treat Marcel harshly for his imprisonment in the tomb. Also, he is intelligent enough to realize that there must be another mole within Marcel's camp. Thierry was mad at Marcel for not releasing him after Klaus has told him the truth that he tricked Thierry, he then makes an alliance with Klaus' sister Rebekah. They were plotting to take the French Quarter from Klaus and Marcel. Physical Appearance Thierry was a handsome vampire with dark hair and blue eyes. He was always seen with a cap on, except for certain occasions (ex. while in The Garden). Powers and Abilities Thierry possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Thierry had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Relationships Marcel Gerard In the 1940's was the first time Marcel met Thierry, after being wounded from the war, Marcel saves his life and turned him into a Vampire, and Thierry stood by Marcel as his best friend and righthand man for over 70 years. Thierry is a great musician perfect at playing a trumpet which Marcel likes about him. Everytime Thierry got in conflict with Klaus, Marcel protected him. But once Marcel thought Thierry had betrayed him, he sentenced him to The Garden where he will rot for 100 years. Marcel later realized that the only person he fully trusted was Theirry. Rebekah Mikaelson After Marcel chooses Klaus over Rebekah, she found herself in The Garden and started becoming friendly to Thierry and they started to become allies in taking New Orleans from both Klaus and Marcel with Davina's help, Thierry smiles of the thought. When Davina was ill and Marcel had taken Davina away to hide her from Klaus until she would be fine, Rebekah asked Thierry of Marcel's hiding place and Thierry told her to look for them at the docks and told her not to forget about him, witch she wouldn't. When Klaus asked of how Rebekah was able to find Marcel and Davina, she responds and says she got her own little spies to. Katie Thierry is shown to be in love with Katie, and she is in love with him as well, both of them have become involved in a relationship while their species are at war with each other. When a Werewolf wants to buy wolfsbane, Katie calls and informs Thierry about it and sends Nightwalkers at the Werewolf. When Marcel tells Thierry to go to the witches to send a message, Thierry goes to Katie and promises everything will be ok and tells her that he loves her. When Katie is attacked by a Nightwalker, Thierry kills him and he is sentenced to 100 years in The Garden. Katie tries to save him from the punishment by trying to kill Marcel and his people, but she's killed by Klaus and Thierry is shocked by her death and is sent to rot in The Garden for 100 years. Diego Thierry is seen to be good friends with Diego, when Josh makes a comment about Thierry's condition, Diego snaps at him, clearly angry for mentioning him. Afterwards, when Diego is with Marcel, he makes a snide comment towards him about throwing them in the Garden like Thierry. However, when Thierry wouldn't follow Klaus, Diego did not side with him. He only left Klaus to join Marcel after Thierry's death, affected by the loss of his friend. Name *'Thierry''' is of French and old German origin, and the meaning is "Power is mighty" or "the ruler of the people".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thierry *'Vanchure' is of unknown origin, but it's likely it's of French origin. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Originals'' The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' (Death) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Mentioned) Season Three *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) Trivia *Thierry was Marcel's right hand man. *Thierry was bitten by Klaus in a show of power, but he was later healed with Klaus' blood. *Thierry can play the trumpet very well. *He was a Soldier in the 1940's, WWII lasted from 1939 to 1945 which puts him in the army around the same time as TVD's Enzo who was also a soldier in World War II and Stefan Salvatore whom we see in his uniform in flashbacks, In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street. *He was sent to a hospital in New Orleans where Marcel found him dying. Since his transition, he had been with Marcel ever since and was his right hand man and best friend for 70 years. *After breaking one of Marcel's rules, Thierry was "sentenced" to 100 years in The Garden. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel frees Thierry from the Garden, but can't fully pardon him until he knows everything. However, according to Marcel, if Thierry complies with Marcel's plans, he'll be out by Mardi Gras. *In The Casket Girls, Thierry allies himself with Rebekah Mikaelson to take back New Orleans from Klaus who tricked him and Marcel who betrayed him. *Thierry was released by Rebekah from The Garden, in Dance Back from the Grave. *According to Marcel, he was a lover of feisty women-vampires, witches and humans alike. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. *Thierry only ever made one record of his trumpet playing, which Marcel still owns and listens to even after his death, as shown in Rebirth. Gallery Thierry TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus biting Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus biting Thierry Thierry TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x03.jpg Thierrygarden.png Thierry 8 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 9 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 10 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry and Katie Thierry 11 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 12 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 13 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry seen for the first time without his cap on Thierry 15 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 16 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 17 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry TO 1x06.jpg Marcel and Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel and Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x06.jpg The_Originals_S01E03_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0128.jpg The_Originals_S01E03_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1070.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0524.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0641.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0663.jpg 1.10-Rebekah-feeds-Thierry.png 1.11-theirry-300x168.png Elijah-hayley-and-thierry.jpg Thierry-and-rebekah.jpg Rebekah_and_Thierry.jpg Klaus-pardons-thierry.jpg tumblr_n08sbscYB31rlvdl7o1_500.jpg The_Big_Uneasy_-_Capture-2014_(2).png Thierry.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0409.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0412.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0425.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0432.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0436.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0441.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1889.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1871.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1870.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1865.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1467.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1468.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1472.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1473.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1474.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1475.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1458.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1459.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1465.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1477.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1478.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1769.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1768.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1767.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1766.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1763.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1762.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1761.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1760.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1759.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1758.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1757.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1756.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1755.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1754.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1753.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1752.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1751.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1750.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1746.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1745.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1744.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1743.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1786.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1785.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1784.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1783.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1782.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1781.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1780.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1779.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1778.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1777.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1776.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1775.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1774.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1773.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1772.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1771.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1770.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0622.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0621.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0301.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deceased